The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a module in a fixed position. More specifically, the invention is directed to a bracket which receives a module, preferably an electronic module, and fixedly secures that module in position. As more fully described below, the present invention allows for an electronic module to be easily inserted into, and removable from, a precise position and further secured in a fixed state with a secondary securing mechanism.
Mechanisms for securing electronic modules in a fixed position are well known in the art. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,868, an electronic module may be secured in a fixed position by utilizing a mounting assembly which is secured to the electronic module by fasteners, and then securing the mounting assembly to a fixed base member by additional fasteners. A complex mechanism for securing an electronic module in a fixed position, which includes a swinging lever and the use of intermediate positions while inserting the module, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,435.
Each of the mechanisms described above has disadvantages. For example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,868 includes numerous assembly steps and the use of multiple fasteners to be attached to both the bracket and module. The apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,435 is complex with many moving parts and requires that the module be put into at least one intermediate assembly position before being secured into a final fixed position. Additionally, both of these apparatuses are ill-suited for securing a module in a confined space.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple apparatus for securing an electronic module in a fixed position. Further, there is a need for a securing system that allows a module to be inserted into, and removed from, a fixed position with a high degree of precision and with a relatively small number of simple assembly steps, even in a confined space.